


A Story in Five Acts

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Your standard Dean Smith/Endverse!Cas fic, in a nonstandard format for your enjoyment.Fictober prompt: “Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”Promptober prompt: It's a Terrible Life Verse (ep 4x17)





	A Story in Five Acts

**ACT I**

“Hey Charlie, who's the new guy?”

“Oh, him? That's Castiel Novak. He just came on with us as a consultant.”

“Casti-what now?”

“Excuse me, Mr. _Smith_. Not everyone has a name straight out of central casting.”

“Yeah, whatever. What's his deal, though? He looks like a hippie.”

“Eh, everyone dresses kind of weird down in IT. It's the last true meritocracy – no power suits required.”

“Hey, I _like_ my power suits!”

“And you look very nice in them. Were I less gay, I would take you in a manly fashion.”

“Were I less gay, I might let you.”

 

**ACT II**

“Oh, hello. I was expecting Charlie.”

“Charlie's all tangled up in wires on the fourth floor. We're redoing the entire LAN on fourth and it's a total cluster. They sent me down to take a look at your system.”

“Okay, uh, you're the new guy, right? Cast– Uh.... ”

“Castiel. Call me Cas.”

“Cool. Hey, Cas. I'm Dean. Dean Smith.”

“Hello Dean. Wow, you got a hell of a grip there, man. Gotta admit, though, I already knew your name, too.”

“Oh, because of the IT support ticket?”

“Well, I could lie and say 'yes, because of the IT support ticket,' but I'll be honest and admit I asked Charlie about you.”

“About me?”

“Yes, _you_ , Dean Smith. Eyes like those and an ass like that? I noticed you on my first day at Sandover. Charlie says you're interested in men. Would you like to get a drink sometime after work?”

“Uh. _Y-yes_. Yeah. That would be great. Awesome. Um. How does Friday sound?”

“Friday sounds perfect. Here, lemme give you my card. My private number's at the bottom there. Text me and we'll work out the details. Now beat it, Mr. Smith. Your computer needs a whole raft of updates and it's gonna be out of commission a while.”

“I've got a meeting in fifteen anyway. I'll just head over early. Um, I'll talk to you soon?”

“I look forward to it.”

 

**ACT III**

“So after Stanford, what? MBA, entry-level position at Sandover, riding the fast track to the top?”

“Pretty much, yeah. I scored an internship here while I was an undergrad and I just never felt the need to go anywhere else. What about you? What's your story?”

“Ah, my path's had a few more twists and turns than yours. Dropped out of college, traveled for a few years, spent some time in Tibet, always had a knack for technology. I fell into the position at Sandover through the friend of a friend... I'm kind of done with this conversation and this bar, though.”

“Oh. Uh, you need to go? Okay, well... I had a really good time, Cas. Can we do this again, or...?”

“You misunderstand me, Dean. I'm done with being here. I'm not done with _you_. I'd very much like you to take me back to your place now.”

“...Check, please!”

 

**ACT IV**

“Jesus, Cas, meeting up in the supply closet to make out? Could this be any more of a cliché?”

“I prefer to think of it as enjoying a classic.”

“If we get caught we are both _so_ fired.”

“Oh please, like this is the worst thing I have done. But Dean, do you... Are you not okay with this?”

“Cas, I am _so_ okay with this. You have no idea. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all weekend.”

“You've definitely been on my mind, too, baby. Now, if I suck you off in here, can you be a good boy and stay quiet for me?”

“Oh, _fuck_ , yes _sir_...”

 

**ACT V**

“That's it, baby. Such a good boy for me. God, you're so tight. Could fuck you like this forever.”

“I want that, Cas. Want you here with me, want you all the time. Love you so much. Ohhh, right _there_. Yeah! Harder, gonna come.”

“Touch yourself, baby. Get yourself there. I'm right there with you. Oh fuck, yeah, oh _Dean_.”

“ _Cas!_ ”

“...”

“...”

“So, I uh... That wasn't how I was gonna say it, but I meant what I said just then.”

“Which part, exactly? The part where you wanted it harder, or the part where you told me you love me?”

“Um, both. And also the part where I said I want you here all the time. We've been seeing each other for almost a year, babe. And it's been the most amazing year of my fucking life. I didn't intend to spring this on you while we're both naked and covered in come, but... I love you, Cas. I'm in love with you. And I want you to move in with me.”

“Dean, I...”

“You're it for me, man. If you don't feel the same, you need to tell me now, because I can't just fool around with you any more. I wanna build something with you. I want us to share a life.”

Dean...”

“If you don't want that, I get it, but–“

“Dean, _shh_. Stop talking. I love you, too. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want a life with you. I wanna do this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But first, I want a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/179211533641/october-19-a-story-in-five-acts-verabadler).


End file.
